


The New Partner

by Kopykatt



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Sex, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopykatt/pseuds/Kopykatt
Summary: Dana has finally had it with Terry, though shes said it before and they've always had an on and off relationship, it looks like its splitsville for good. But maybe Terry's perfect partner wasn't Dana anyways maybe it was Max all along.
Relationships: Maxine Gibson/Terry McGinnis, Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

She walked away so angry she thought she left scorch marks on the concrete.  
“Dana!” He yelled after her.  
“No Terry! No more. It’s clear that I’m not a priority.” She said.  
They were making a scene but Dana didn’t care. This was the last time Terry was going to cancel plans or stand her up again. Bruce Wayne had pretty much ruined her relationship.  
“I can make it up to you!” Terry begged.  
“But that's the thing, you always say that and you never do. I love you Terry but I can’t keep doing this. I’m young, I want to go out, I want to have…. Intimate time with you. But if Mr.Wayne needs you this much then maybe you don’t need me this much.” She turned around leaving again.  
Terry stood there. He couldn’t be Batman and be with Dana at the same time. No matter how much he tried to make this work, it couldn’t and wouldn’t work. He loved Dana but her knowing his secret was only going to cause more trouble for both of them. He knew Bruce wouldn’t be okay with her knowing. He wasn't happy about Max finding out but let it go due to the fact that she had discovered it on her own accord. He also knew that Max didn’t know that Bruce was the original batman where Dana would have figured it out immediately. He started walking home when he ran into Max.  
“Ter, what's wrong?”  
“Dana is finally at her limit. And I don’t blame her.”  
“Why don’t you just tell her the truth.”  
“I can’t put her in danger like that. I love her.”  
“So is it worth it to watch her possibly crawl into another guys arms?”  
“If shes safe…. I guess.”  
He got on the train went straight to Bruce’s house knowing that he would have to go on patrol soon.  
“What's bothering you?” Bruce asked.  
“Dana.”  
“Lovers quarrel?”  
“I wish. She said she's done...for good this time… “  
Terry had rarely broken down about these sort of things but he was at his limit too. He had been wanting to see her. Lying to everyone about where he was just so he could make time for her and it seems like nothing worked.  
“Being batman does come with a cost… there's a reason I don’t have any children.”  
“Oh come on, I heard you were a playboy, that a different woman slept in your bed every night.”  
“All flings, never been married, never intended to settle down or anything like that. I went to parties, went on dates.”  
“So you never fell in love?”  
“I didn’t say that.” Bruce said thinking of Selena Kyle.  
“There was just no room for love while being batman.”  
Terry suited up and left. He thought about what Max said. Maybe she was right, maybe he should just tell her. Then at least he wouldn't be lying to her anymore. But this wasn't about the lying. Not on Dana’s end at least. No this was about the time that wasn't spent with her. 

The Next Day at school Dana pretended he didn’t exist. He had went out of his way to stuff flowers in her locker and she still wasn’t having it. Max went to go talk to her.  
“So you really mean it Dana?”  
“Max, how would you feel if your boyfriend never spent time with you?”  
Max sat there quietly.  
“Exactly.”  
“Well Dana you know hes trying…” She pleaded.  
“You’re always covering for him Max. And you’re sure hes doing what he says he is.”  
“I mean.. I can’t imagine him to be a liar.”  
“So you’re always with him then too?” Dana’s eyes began to water.  
“Well… I wouldn’t say that…”  
“Then why does he check in with you and not me?”  
“Dana… I really shouldn’t.”  
“Is there something going on between the two of you?”  
“Dana! Terry isn’t a cheater… and we’re just friends.”  
“Sure. I understand.” Dana said leaving Max alone in the hallway.  
Max had never thought about it. Terry was cute she thought, but because He was with Dana, she figured that she wasn't his type. He was just another white boy to her, it's true the batman thing had gotten them closer but she could never betray a friend like that.  
“She still wouldn’t budge?” Terry said appearing behind Max,  
“No, she actually thinks that something has been going on between us.”  
“What? That's crazy…”  
Max looked down, she wasn't expecting anything but she she didn't like the word crazy. Was it really such a strange idea?  
“Not that I meant it that way, I meant it was crazy that she would think that we would do something behind her back…” Terry said trying to fix the situation.  
“What about Melanie?”  
“Dana and I weren’t on during that time… She breaks up with me twice a month. And Mel was a fling, nothing more… we couldn’t be together.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because she's part of the royal flush gang, and her father wouldn’t have me…”  
“0 for 2 on the fathers thing I see.” Max giggled.  
“It’s not funny Max, He said he has never been married, no kids… and didn’t plan on it.”  
“Who?”  
“Old batman.”  
“Weren't the robins his kids?”  
“No blood, except one, and that was a unique situation…”  
“So what are you worried about Ter? Are you actually thinking of marriage at 17?”  
“No, I’m thinking of Dana, we can be on and off together like this for the rest of our lives?”  
“Then tell her the truth so she’ll understand!”  
“I can’t do that Max, she’s not you, she’s..”  
“Someone you actually care about?” Max said turning away.  
“Max, I care about you… I just love Dana… Look I gotta go…”  
They ended the conversation with what seems like an argument, Terry tried Dana a few times but it went to voicemail. He tried the house phone next.  
“What do you want McGinnis?” A familiar Voice answered.  
“Hi Mr. Tan, is Dana home by chance?”  
“No, she's out studying with friends, I was worried that was with you but I'm relieved to know she's not.”  
“Could you give her a message for me Sir?”  
“Absolutely not, the days of my daughter wasting her time on you are gone. And I’ll have to send a thank you basket to Bruce Wayne for that!” He said hanging up abruptly.  
“Slag it.” Terry said throwing his phone on the floor and jumping into bed.  
“Terry, I didn’t know you were home.” His mom said coming to the doorway.  
“Yeah… just a day off mom.” He said not looking up from his pillow.  
“I’m surprised you’re not with Dana.” She said about to walk away.  
“We’re done… for good this time.” He said.  
“Oh honey I’m sorry what happened?” She said coming into his room.  
“I’ve just been too busy with Mr.Wayne and unable to make any time with her…”  
“It happens, but it’s okay things will get better.” She says patting his head and leaving.  
He decided that even though he had the night off he should still go out and keep an eye out. The Jokerz never stayed quiet for too long.  
“Dana still mad?” Bruce asked as he walked down the stairs  
“How’d you guess?”  
“Your here.”  
“The night I’m not protoroling is when everything happens right.”  
Terry got into his suite and started heading towards the batplane.  
“I know its lonely now… but.” Bruce tries to comfort him.  
“It’s different Mr.Wayne….”  
“Your right Terry. I can’t give you advice because I didn’t really have friends and I didn’t start being batman until I was in my 20’s.”  
“So what do I do?”  
“I can’t make you choose, I took up the mantle of Batman on my own. As the Robins did on their own too. Hell Barbara volunteered to to be bat girl. What I’m saying is, instead of being worried about what everyone thinks. Do what feels right for you Terry.”  
“But Batman.”  
“Will be needed even after you’re gone. We all don’t have a call to heroism… and that's okay. Just promise you’ll still help me out from time to time. I'll still need a driver.” Bruce smiles while looking at his computer screen.  
Terry felt conflicted. Even though he pretended it was a pain, he loved being Batman, it took away some of his guilt about his father and made some extra money was he was at it. Dana was the only downside.  
“Ter!” Max yelled over the intercom.  
“Sorry, I was deep in thought, whats up max?”  
“I was doing some research on that incident you asked about?”  
“Yeah. Well it looks like none of the gangs around are connected to it.”  
“Could it be someone working on their own.”  
“More then likely, and they are probably still in the city.”  
“I’ll see what the old man thinks.”  
“Ter?”  
“Yea?”  
“Try talking to Dana one more time. 3rd times the charm right.”  
Terry laid down in bed after coming home. Looking at the time, he knew it would be too late to call Dana now, and would try again tomorrow at school.  
“Dana..” He called her the next morning.  
“Mcginnis.” She said not turning around.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I didn’t make you a priority, that was my mess up, and I’m sorry that Mr.Wayne got in our way, or that I let him get in our way. I get it. You don’t have to come back to me, but I do want you to know that I did and do still love you. But I can settle for friendship.”  
She turned around immediately.  
“Terry, that means a lot to me. I don’t want to get back together but… we could still hang out and the like.” She said kissing him.  
He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. They had discussed being friends with benefits, kissing and everything else, but she would be able to be free. Terry didn’t mind it himself, being in a committed relationship was taking its toll.  
“I’m sorry Ter.” Max said.  
“Its OK, I mean all in all, I’m just glad shes safe that's what I care about.”  
“Working tonight?”  
“Not on patrol no, did you want investigate that case you were working on?”  
“It would be nice to have another pair of eyes.”  
They went to Max's house since her folks were never home.  
“So what does the old guy think of this?”  
“He thinks your hunch is right, that whomever is doing is working alone. We just gotta figure out what they’re going to do next.”  
“Ter…” Max said gazing at him.  
“Yeah?” He was still looking down.  
“Wouldn’t you prefer to be with someone that knew your secret?”  
“Well yeah… but…”  
“I mean you are going to eventually get back with Dana right?”  
“I don’t know this time.” Terry said looking up.  
“I just think it would be better that way.”  
“You mean, with someone like you?” Terry finally took the bait.  
“Yeah.” Max said looking into his eyes.  
The two lean closer to each other pecking lightly. Before kissing more passionate this time.  
“Max…” Terry pulled away.  
“I’m sorry.” She said gathering the papers.  
“No… I..” Terry is interrupted by Mr.Wayne calling.  
“I gotta-” He starts.  
“ I know, talk later?”  
“Yeah.”  
Taking his backpack to Wayne Manner as quickly as possible.  
“Out with Dana?”  
“No, hanging with Max, we might be done for good now.”  
“Sorry to hear.”  
“Don’t sweat it. You said it yourself, Batman can’t have a girlfriend.”  
“Anyways, looks like our lone wolf is at it again, he tripped the silent alarm at Wayne Industries.”  
“On it.”  
When Terry got there is was pretty dark already, coming in through a window he quickly made his way to the warehouse.  
“Terry, What do you see?”  
“He seems to be looking for something, some time of paperwork?”  
“In the warehouse?”  
“He’s headed to archives. Hold on, following.”  
The man begins to pull boxes out, he looks at them then puts them back.  
“Guys good, he's putting everything back.”  
“Probably a disgruntled employee, Powers had a lot of those.”  
“Hes got the one he needs. It reads, Erwin?”  
“Ah yes, he worked when I was running the company, he made huge leaps and bounds with harnessing solar energy in hopes that he would be able to power all of Gotham with it.”  
“So what went wrong?”  
“Nothing. He had all the funding he needed. He retired, and we gave him great severance.”  
“And you can’t think of any reason why he would be robbing you?”  
“Hes well into his 80’s by now, how old does the thief look?”  
“See for yourself.”  
“That's his son.”  
Terry flew in sneaking up on him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“The better question is what are you?”  
“I just came for my father's things nothing else.”  
“Why didn’t you come through the front door then?”  
“Look I don’t want any trouble….”  
“You got nothing but trouble sneaking in. What are you after?”  
“Look. Here.I’ll come back for it in the morning” Erwin handed the box to Terry.  
He put the box back and walked him out to the police.  
“Gordon, he was just looking for his father's old records.”  
“Well hes gonna spend a couple of nights with us.” Com. Grodon said. 

After Terry got home he noticed a message from Max.  
“Sorry about earlier, I know things are still kind of raw with you and Dana. I didn’t mean to take advantage.”  
He looked at his phone thinking about calling her back, but called Dana instead.  
“Ter?” She picked up.  
“Dana.. are you busy? I wanted to see you.”  
“ Yeah, I’m kinda busy. Maybe another time?”  
“Oh… Whenever it is cool I mean.”  
“No Mr.Wayne tonight?” she asks.  
“I got off early I thought we could meet up…”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t so soon… I mean we just broke up Ter.”  
“Yeah it’d be such a shame if we got back together.”  
Terry hears a familiar voice in the background.  
“Whose that?” He asks.  
“No one.”  
“No one sounds a lot like Nelson.”  
“Calm down, Chelseas here too.”  
“Sure.”  
“Ter-”  
He hangs up before she can explain. He shouldn’t have cared, it wasn’t his business anymore. Right? How could she ask to stay friends with benefits but not want to do any of the benefits…. How long was he supposed to wait? He decided to call Max.  
“Hey Terry, what's up?”  
“I got your message. You didn’t take advantage, I'm just-”  
“I know. Don’t worry about it. It was just a kiss. Nothing more.”  
“Yeah.” He said hanging up.  
It wasn’t just a kiss for Max, she didn’t know when but she began having feelings for Terry. She didn’t know if it was because they were spending more time together, or because she was the only other person that knew he was Batman. The secret had made her feel powerful, like she was more of a priority then Dana even was. She thought it was just a feeling of being valued since there was no one in her life to make her feel this way, but after Dana accused her of being more then friends with Terry it started to connect. Dana wasn’t right for Terry, she didn’t know his secret… and it wasn’t like she was going to be able to help him even if she did know. Dana was a party girl, not the partner for Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry was thinking about it too, how good it felt to kiss Max, Max wasn’t Dana, she was someone totally different. Dana loved to be out and about and party Max was just Max, but he could be himself around he didn’t have to lie about who he was. After spending all day Saturday driving Mr. Wayne around and most of the night patrolling Terry decided to go to Max’s house instead of going home.  
“What are you doing here?” Max answered the door in shorts and a crop top that stopped right under her breasts.  
Terry was used to her seeing her belly button, that's how she dressed but this was different. Dana never wore stuff like this, his eyes followed her midriff down until he got to her hips, noting the cute light blue bra she was wearing under her shirt that read “miss me?”  
“I came to talk about what happened.” He said pushing in.  
“Nothing… We agreed that nothing happened.” She said closing the door behind him.  
“I know what we agreed but…” He rubbed his neck, Terry didn’t think it would be so awkward.  
“But what? We shouldn’t work together anymore? Something like that?” Max said sitting on her couch.  
“No… I’m not saying that I was saying that maybe things aren't as raw as we thought they were.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I called Dana…”  
“And?”  
“Nelson was in the background.”  
“Well, maybe Chelsea was there… I mean she hangs out with them a lot.”  
“No, I don’t think it was anything like that. I think… She may have moved on.”  
“Ter…”  
Maz tried to some sympathetic but didn’t really care, how long was Terry going to feel like this? Dana broke up with him every other week. He wasn't feeling like this with Mel, was he? We’re they just making out and having fun until her dad spoiled the party? Or was she kissing him in between his I miss Dana moments?  
“Anyways, I’m getting off track, but Max…” He stopped again to admire her body.  
“Yeah?”  
“Your folks really are never home…” He said changing the subject  
“They’re away on business. They’ll be back in a couple of days.”  
“Oh…”  
“Spit it out Terry, what did you want to talk about?” Max said, beginning to get annoyed.  
“I think we should keep going.” Terry finally said.  
“What?”  
“It’s raw with me and Dana sure, but I mean, moving on would make me feel better.”  
“Terry she just accused us of this. We really shouldn’t…”  
Terry looked at her for a second, he kissed her cheek.  
“She doesn’t have to know. I mean It's not like it’d be the only secret we were keeping.”  
“It's not but…”  
She took some time to think about it. It was just a fling, that's what Terry had, flings. She could have a fling with him, a fling with Batman. And no one would ever know.  
“If you're that worried about Dana…” Terry said.  
“Aren't you and Dana still…”  
“We talked about it, but…”  
“I’m not going to be just one of your women,” Max said half-jokingly.  
“Then why don’t we just… hang.” Terry said leaning in to kiss her.  
Max let it happen this time, not hesitating as she leaned into it. The two started to wrap around each other as Terry discovered she wasn’t wearing panties other than her shorts. Before they could go any further Terrys phone rang.  
“Yeah?” He picked up.  
“Break in, Head out now,” Bruce ordered.  
“You're kidding me… Don’t you ever sleep, or let the cops handle anything.”  
“Now.” Bruce abruptly hung up.  
Terry redressed and looked at Max.  
“Batman stuff..” He said heading towards the door.  
“You can come back when you're done.” Max Said.  
“I just might,” Terry said.  
The break-in was the usual run of the mill, nothing different No Jokerz or anything.No T’s nothing. For the first time, it was just some regular dregs robbing a bank. Something Batman Didn’t even need to get involved in.  
“The cops could have handled that,” Terry said over his com flying home.  
“No crime is too little for batman.” Bruce Said.  
“I guess.”  
Max was a little upset to know that Terry wasn’t coming back for the night, but it made her feel sexy, she liked the idea of him leaving like that in a hurry, even if it left her unsatisfied.  
The next morning Terry meets Max at her locker.  
“So what was that last night?” Max asked  
“Something that didn’t really need my attention as much as you did.” He replied.  
“Maybe you could take me along next time.” She smiled.  
Dana walked past with Nelson and Chelsea, stopping to say hello for a second.  
“Hey, Max.” She said while looking at Terry.  
“Hey Dana, what's up?”  
“I need a partner for that project we have coming up, mind helping me out?”  
“What about Chelsea?”  
“She’s already with Nelson, come on Max.”  
Max gave Terry a look before agreeing. Terry smiles trying to put himself in the conversation.  
“Hi, Dana.”  
“McGennis.” She said.  
He pulled her away from the group.  
“What's with the cold shoulder? You tell me you want to break up but stay friends, what's going on?”  
“Nothing, I didn’t appreciate you hanging up on me.”  
“And I didn’t appreciate you moving on with Nelson.”  
“I’m not moving on with Nelson.”  
“So there was another guy? A different guy?”  
“What's it to you?” She snapped.  
“You're right, I’m not your boyfriend anymore,” Terry said as she walked away.  
Max watched the whole exchange, it was clear that Terry wasn’t over Dana, and Dana wasn’t over Terry, but what else was new? Terry returned to Max’s Locker.  
“Your sure you're okay?” She asked  
“I will be. Could I come over tonight?” He said getting closer to her.  
“Yeah that’d be fine, Do you have to work tonight?”  
“After work. So there won’t be any interruptions.” He said holding her chin.  
Max blushed before looking around. She straightened up before walking away.  
“Back with Dana?” Bruce asked as Terry Walked in.  
“No.”  
“New Lady, already?”  
“Why do you think so?”  
“Sounded like I was interrupting something last night.”  
“Mind your business,” Terry said suiting up.  
Bruce smiled before turning back to the Batcave computer.  
Nothing out of the ordinary again, Terry quickly finished his patrol before heading to Max’s.  
“That was quick.” She smiled opening the door.  
“I did my best.” He said smiling.  
They go back to Max’s bedroom, Terry had never been past Max’s living room. Her bedspread was royal blue with a black pillowcase, looked extremely kempt, barely used. Unlike the couch where he was sure she slept when her parents weren’t home. Her walls had a couple of posters on them, nothing really out of place for a teen's bedroom. Her computer was pretty dated for a tech genius which explained her late nights at school sometimes. Maybe he could talk to Bruce and get her something nice, not the bat computer but something close since she was helping out on cases. Max sat on the bed inviting him to join her.  
“So…” She said,  
Max was feeling awkward, she wasn’t completely inexperienced but she didn’t know where to start.  
“Where were we last time?” Terry asked started to feel her up.  
“Just about here,” Max said moving his hand.  
“Not panties again?”  
“I knew you were coming by so I made sure not to wear any.” She smiled.  
They started to make out again, Terry making his way down, unhooking her bra and starting to lightly suck on her nipple. Max could feel herself getting wetter, pulling his shirt off, Terry was just about to pull her shorts off when they heard the front door unlocking.  
“Max!” A voice called.  
“You said your parents wouldn’t be home.” Terry hissed.  
“It’s my sister, Just stay here.” She said putting her bra back on.  
“Max!” She called again.  
“What, what is it?” Max came out.  
“You alright? I called like 20 times.”  
“I’m fine, what do you want?” Max asked.  
“I was just making sure you were okay, Mom and Dad asked me to check on you, make sure you’re still going to school and everything.”  
“Well I’m fine, if they were home more they wouldn't have to send you, Have a good night,” Max said pushing her out the door.  
“Whose shoes are those?”  
“Doesn’t matter. Good night.”  
“There's someone here isn’t there?” She asked.  
“No one.”  
“A boy.”  
“No, my friend is crashing. She had a fight with her parents. Good Night Danielle.”  
“Yeah. Okay, Mom and Dad will be back in the morning, so have him out before then.” Danielle smiled at her.  
“If they’re back in the morning then why did you come by tonight?”  
“I was calling to tell you that. Use condoms.”  
Max slammed the door on her sister before returning to Terry. When she came back he was naked under her cover.  
“Do you have a condom?” She asked. Getting back into the bed and intertwining herself with him. He nodded as he started kissing her neck, handing it to her to open.  
“Do you um… give?”  
“I like to,” Terry said kissing her inner thigh.  
A shiver went down Max's spine as he got closer and closer going up her thigh, She held the back of his head as he treated her like his own all you can eat buffet. She handed him the condom when he came up for air. He slid it on and rubbed up against her before sliding in. He thrust-ed while messaging her left breast She moaned as he buried his face into her neck. Max had never been gone this far with a guy before. She thought it would hurt more then it did, but clearly Terry knew what he was doing. She had been eaten out before, fingered a little here and there, but most of those guys didn’t know what they were doing. Terry, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly where her spots were. They went for two rounds before the sun started to come up.  
“Shit,” Terry said looking at the sun.  
“You should get going,” Max said thinking of her parents  
“I should. I need to get home before my mom makes it to my room.” Terry said.  
“See you at school?”  
“Yeah.” He kissed her on the lips before heading out the window.  
Terry made it through his window in time. Putting his pajamas on and heading to the shower. He met his mom and Matt at the table for breakfast.  
“You’re up early.” She said setting a box of cereal in front of him.  
“Yeah I wasn’t out too late last night,” Terry said, pouring his cereal.  
He shoved his cereal down, then made up a lie about having to meet Max early before she could ask too many questions. He headed out early taking his time getting to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Max was sitting in the student lounge when he got there. She had been thinking of Terry all night, She didn’t want to tell him that he took her virginity. She thought it might make things awkward, like him being her first meant more than it did. She understood it was just sex, Terry didn’t mention anything about being in a relationship just seeing where this went. She didn’t mean for it to get this far but she wasn’t upset, he could come by as much as he needed, too. He was gone before anyone had come home this morning, and she was sure that even the old batman had his own flings.   
“Hey Max.” Terry said trying to sound nonchalant. It was hard for him though, as soon as he laid eyes on her he started thinking about last night. Thinking about how tight she was, how she had wrapped around him in pulled him. Still thinking about the delicious taste she left in his mouth.  
“Morning Sunshine.” Max said.   
“So I was thinking…” Terry Started.   
“Max!” Dana said running up and interrupting.  
‘What's up Dana?” Max said.  
“Are you busy tonight?” She asked.  
Max looked at Terry, she could tell he was about to ask about coming over about meeting up. Terry sighed.   
“I’ll talk to you later Max.” He swung his backpack on and headed to class.  
“Ter, wait.” She tried to call out but Dana stood in her way.  
“Have you thought about what we should do for the project? We can work on it at my house.”   
“Sounds good.”   
The two walk off discussing the project and agree to meet at Dana’s house. Max figured it would be easier that way since her parents were home.   
Terry thought he was over Dana but every time he saw her he was starting to get angry. Who was that other guy she had moved on with, had she seen him before? It wasn’t supposed to matter to him but it did. How long had she been seeing this guy? Had she cheated? Were they doing what he and Max had done last night? He had spent his whole day in class thinking about it.  
“So I was thinking we could do that famous Billionaire that Terry works for.” Dana said Later that night.  
“Bruce Wayne?” Max said.   
“Yeah Mr. Wayne is old money there should be hella history.”  
“I don’t think he’ll be that open, I mean from what Terry says he's a shut in.”  
“It's perfect. Terry can get us in.” She gleamed.   
“He’s not exactly in the best mood about you right now.”  
“That’s why you're going to ask him.” Dana laughed.   
“Honestly Mr.Wayne isn’t that interesting. His parents were murdered in front of him and he got their company.” Max said trying to talk her out of it.  
“Yeah but he left Gotham and didn’t come back till he was 25, that's great history!” She spouted.  
“Dana, I really don’t think…” Max started.  
“Terry just needs to get us some time with him.” Dana begs.  
“Fine.” Dana said.  
They discussed the questions they we’re going to ask him and searched around for more history on the web about him. As they we’re about to wrap up Terry called Max.   
“Hey whats up?” She said picking up did not want to mention Terry’s name.   
“Could I come over tonight?” He asked. He could tell she was still in front of Dana.  
“My parents are in town right now… Maybe another night.” She said,   
“Ahh…yeah other time then.” He said hanging up abruptly.   
“Max, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Dana teased.  
“He’s not my boyfriend, He’s just a friend.” Max said.   
“Trying to come over? If he's just a friend then your parents being home wouldn’t matter.”  
“Dana… He’s… It's hard to explain we’re not dating, we're just… Hanging out.”   
“The boyfriends and girlfriends hang out! Who is he? What's his name?”  
“He doesn’t go to our school.”  
“Where’d you meet him? Is he older?”  
“He’s our age, I met him at a robotics competition.” Max was awful at lying. She thought about saying it was Terry but she knew it would break Dana’s heart. And now she had to keep up with this robotics lie.   
“Robotics? Is he cute? What’s he look like?” Dana pressed on.  
“I gotta go, My parents are in town and they wanted me home for dinner.” Max said gathering her things.   
The next morning Terry was headed to Max’s locker when he saw Dana standing there. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever with Max being a mutual friend so he decided to wait too.   
“McGennis.” She said.   
“Dana.” He responded.   
They looked at each other awkwardly not sure which one should leave, Dana wanted to know more about Max’s Mystery Man, and Terry wanted to talk about Batman Business.   
“So the new guy treated you good?” He asked. He had been curious.  
“Yeah. he’s nice.”   
“You two seeing each other? Like is he your boyfriend?”   
“No, we’re just hanging out… Sort of like Max and her guy.” Dana was eager to see if Max had told Terry.  
“Mystery Man?” Terry scoffed.  
“Yeah, You didn't know? They are hanging out too. He even called her last night to see if he could come see her.”  
“Last night? Hm, yeah him. She told me all about him. Nice guy I like him.” It had clicked for Terry. He was Mystery Man.  
“You know him?” Dana’s mouth was agape.  
“Nice guy. And your guy?” Terry said. Trying to change the conversation.   
“What about my guy?” She asked.   
“Who is he?” Terry asked.   
“None of your business.” She said defensively.   
“It is Nelson isn’t it?” Terry said getting closer to her.  
“It’s not!” Dana was starting to get frustrated.   
“It is, he’s only doing this to piss off Chelsea, you know that right? Just like you’re using him to piss me off.”   
“You don’t know what you're talking about.” Dana said. Terry was right over her now, almost forcing her against the locker.   
“You're better than that and you know it.” Terry said cupping and lifting her chin.  
“Shut up.” Dana barked.   
“Just tell me the truth.” He said,   
Terry had been curious about this new guy all week, and now that they were alone he was going to get answers.  
“There’s nothing to tell.” Dana said trying to push him off.   
“There is, you still love me.” He urged on.   
“You’re such an ass McGennis.”  
“Just admit it and I’ll let you go. Just say that you still love me.”   
“McGennis!” She struggled.   
He leaned in and kissed. It had only been about a week since they broke up, so she remembered this feeling well. She was still in love with Terry, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Their tongues wrapped around each other almost fighting for dominance. They hadn’t even noticed that students had begun to fill the hallway.   
“Glad to know the love birds are back together.” Max said breaking their trance.  
“Hey Max.” Terry said guiltily.  
“Max., no we’re not…” Dana started.   
“Just don’t do it in front of my locker?” Max said motioning for them to get out of the way.   
“Since you're so friendly you can ask him.” Max said closing her locker.  
“Ask me what?”  
“Could you get us an interview with Mr.Wayne for our history project?”  
“I don’t…” Terry began to hesitate.  
“Please?” Dana begged.  
Max rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll ask.” Terry sighed.  
Dana walked away and Terry got closer to Max.   
“Listen, about-”   
“Honestly Terry, You're not back together right?” Max asked.  
“No I got caught up in the moment. I didn’t mean to.”  
“It was just sex Terry.”   
“But Max.”   
“Was there anything else you needed?”  
“Nothing. It was nothing.”   
Max tried to act like she wasn’t upset but she was, she didn’t understand Terry, She should have known that he wasn’t going to get over her no matter how much he said so. Maybe she should have gone and gotten herself a mystery man instead of thinking that Terry would ever actually be over Dana.  
Terry arrived at the bat cave earlier than usual.  
“Dana, and Max both busy?” Bruce commented.  
“Can’t I just come to work early?” Terry said Irritated.  
“Something on your mind.”  
Bruce wasn’t normally someone Terry would open up to but he could talk to anyone else about this problem.  
“After Dana and I broke up… Max and I….” Terry started.  
“Mhm. Go on.”  
“But Dana still loves me.”  
“And you still love her too.”   
“I think I do. Max is easier though, Max didn’t want a relationship, she already knew I was Batman, shes just…”  
“Did Max say that?”  
“No… I said it… I mean…”  
“The real question is Terry, do you like Max? Or is she just a distraction from the heartbreak and hormones.”  
“What are you saying old man? I care about Max!”  
“I didn’t say that. You and Dana had a relationship, while it was an on and off one you two still knew each other feelings the whole time, Max could have feelings for you, but since you said you weren't looking for anything, she might not be able to tell you how she truly feels.”  
“Max wouldn’t do that.”  
“How far did you go with Max?”   
“That’s none of your business.” Terry Snapped.  
“All the way then?” Bruce said.   
“Yeah. and now things are weird… because I was with her and she saw me… kissing Dana. And when I tried to talk about it with her, she said it was fine but it obviously wasn’t.”  
“Do you want to get back with Dana?”  
“I don’t know, at first I did.”  
“You going to have to figure this one out. But make sure you pick the right one. Sex makes everything complicated.”  
“It’s just sex.”  
“It actually never is.” Bruce said, sending him out on patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

Terry was torn thinking about the two, he decided to go to Dana's house when he was done patrolling  
“What do you want?” She said answering the door.   
“We gotta talk about what happened earlier.”   
“Already back for more.” She giggled.   
“Dana I’m serious, where do we stand?”   
“There is nowhere to stand Terry we’re not together.”  
“Earlier…”  
“You kissed me.”  
“And you didn’t stop me, you didn’t push me off. I need to know... Do you still love me.”   
“It doesn’t matter.”   
“Of course it does… stop playing games with me.”  
“That’s all you spent our relationship doing.”  
“That's not true and you know it.” He said getting closer to her.   
“It is true Terry, just admit that your the one who ruined the relationship.” She turned around to face him.  
He pulled her in, kissing her again, she wasn’t going to give him his answer at least she was going to by talking. She didn’t try to push him off, pulling him in closer. Dana had admitted to herself she did still love Terry and she never stopped. He hosted her on the counter pull pushing up the bottom of her dress. Dana knew she should have stopped him but didn’t want to because she had missed him. He kissed her neck as he slid her panties to the side. She was already wet and ready to go. He knew he should have stopped when Max was waiting on him. He didn’t care though, he wanted to know Dana's feelings and do it one more time, even if it was the last time. She wrapped her legs around him as he started to thrust harder, he had pulled down the top of the dress exposing her nipples burying his face into her chest as he thrust harder into her. He had missed her, or so he thought maybe he just missed the sex, he thought as he squeezed her ass. She held on tightly as he carried her to the couch. Laying her on her back he pulled her dress and panties off exposing her naked body. Going back in for more he had only realized the mistake he made after cumming inside.  
“Terry…” She said looking at him.  
“I’m sorry… I….” Terry got up.  
“Terry… I’m not…” Dana looked upset. She wasn’t on birth control and Terry knew it.  
“Shit.” He said.   
“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” She said.   
“I don’t know…”   
“I didn’t tell you to come inside!” She yelled.   
“You didn’t exactly tell me to stop either.” He yelled, tossing her dress at her.   
“Get out.” She said pointing at the door.   
Terry was speechless, for the first time in his life he didn't have a comment or anything to say. He had fucked up monumentally and he had known. Not knowing what to do he called Max.   
“Terry?” She picked up sounding groggy.  
“Max….” He paused.  
“What?”  
“Were you sleeping?”   
“Yes. What do you want?”  
“It's nothing.”   
“You woke me up for nothing?”  
“It… can wait… there's a silent alarm being triggered. I gotta go.” Terry said, hanging up abruptly. Max was the person that he could always go to but what was he supposed to do now? He had fucked up. Bruce was right, it was never just sex, he was starting to develop feelings for max too. And even though he didn’t have a girlfriend he felt like he had just cheated on her.   
The next morning Terry opted to play sick. He really wasn’t in the mood to face either girl or get caught talking to the other, he had to figure out what he really wanted, and thought that spending the day away from both of them would be easier. He knew it would take longer than a day to get his head and heart straight but this was a good start.  
Later that night, Max and Dana meet up again at her house.   
“So the Bruce Wayne thing… did Terry ever get back to you on that?” Max asked.  
“About that…” Dana started.   
“What?”  
“I don’t think we should do it anymore… there's plenty of old guys to look up on the internet.”  
“Did Terry change his mind? He hadn’t mentioned anything to me…”   
“No… I just…”  
“Dana are you okay?” Max asked. She had noticed that Dana was looking a little worse for wear. Even though they weren’t exactly that close she could tell that Something was bothering her.   
“I’m fine…”  
“This Bruce Wayne thing was your idea… did something happen?”  
“Terry came over last night.”   
“Yeah? And?” Max said.   
“Things got heated…”  
“Like what you had another argument.”   
“No… things got outta hand and we didn’t use a condom.” Dana said looking down.   
Max was in a fury, she kept telling herself that it was just sex, but Terry said they weren’t together, that he wanted help getting over her.   
“I thought you two weren’t together.”   
“We’re not…”   
“You broke up with him… So what exactly do you want!?” Max found herself angry, angry with not just Terry but Dana too.  
“Max..”  
“You broke up with him, apparently moved on even though you actually didn’t and now this? Stop playing with his heart!” Max yelled.  
“I’m not! He kissed me.”  
“And you slept with him.” Max said getting up.  
“What do you know!?” Dana said following her.  
“More than you ever will.” Max said snatching her jacket off the bed. She headed straight to Terry’s not even sure if he was home.   
Matt came to the door point towards Terry’s room. She opened the door finding him laying on his bed.  
“Max?!”  
“You slept with her?” Max said  
“I... “  
“That's why you called last night? Isn’t it.”  
“I didn’t mean to.”   
“Stop.” Max said.   
“Honest.” He said standing up.  
“You did mean it.” She replied.  
“It was just-”  
“It wasn’t just sex, she told me what happened.”   
“Max.”  
“You lied, you pretended like everything was fine like you were getting over her.”  
“I was, Max, I was-”  
“There’s no way to get around this, no way to explain it…”  
“I know, but Max we weren’t exactly dating you and I.” He said trying to defend himself.  
“No. You know what? We weren’t. I should have known… I should have known that you and Dana were never going to stop, that you weren’t going to move on.  
“Max I didn’t mean to hurt you, honestly.” He said.  
“It’s too late for that.”   
“I was going to come clean last night, I was going to tell you everything.”   
“But?”  
“But I got nervous… you were so mad after you saw us kiss… and I felt like…”   
“Like what?”  
“Like I had cheated on you… I know we said…”  
“You said. You said you wanted just sex…” She corrected him.   
“Your right… I did say that.”   
Max got up to leave, she knew they should have just stayed friends, that nothing more should have happened. She was a sidekick to him, nothing more… with Dana around she wasn’t going to be more than just a sidekick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, and that this chapter is short, I got caught up in other things, but promise that I didn't abandon!

Terry needed to think long and hard about what he had just done, even though he loved Dana he was starting to catch feelings for Max. Just when he thought his night was over Dana had shown up at his door.  
“What the hell is going on with you and Max?”  
“What?”  
“She went crazy on me, telling me to stop playing with your heart and all this shit, So tell me whats going on.”  
“Nothing’s going on.”  
“You're a shitty liar Terry.”  
“Max and I… We got involved....”  
“Involved? Like you two are together?”  
“Not together… but…”   
“But?”  
“We spent the night together.”   
“Seriously Terry? I mean honestly, we broke up for like a week, and you're screwing her?”  
“What about our friends with benefits deal hm?”  
“You're kidding me, right? I stop having sex with you and you run off with Max?”  
“You didn’t give me a choice, you moved on so I tried to…”  
“Moving on isn’t sleeping with your ex!”  
“I could say the same thing? Do you think Nelson will be excited about what we did last night?  
“You shut up!”  
“Or is that not real? Because it’s never been real?”  
“I already said I still loved you, what more do you want?”  
“I want you to mark your line in the sand, do you want to be with me or not?”  
“Seriously?”  
“I made my feelings known, and put myself out there, why shouldn’t you?”  
“Terry, it’s over. It was over last night when you decided to cum inside without a condom…”  
“Stop making it sound like I raped you, you wanted it right? You didn’t say stop, that hurts please don’t?” Terry was livid now, why was she acting like what happened didn’t matter.  
“And I didn’t say cum inside, have you been using a condom with Max?”  
“We’re not talking about Max right now…”  
“We are… and it sounds like you aren't.”  
“We did it once, don’t-“  
As he looked at his phone it was Mr. Wayne calling again.  
“Really? Tonight, Can I-“  
“The jokerz are attacking, you have to go now,” Bruce said before hanging up.  
“Dana I gotta-“  
“Go ahead whatever. Don’t come back.” She said turning around.  
“Right.” He frowned.  
He walked out the door headed to Wayne Manor, Dana not exactly calmed down from their fight headed to Max’s house. Knocking on the door loudly Max came out hoping it was Terry but instead saw Dana.  
“You said there was nothing going on.” She said.  
“What are you talking about Dana?” Max said looking back at her parents.  
“I know you had fucked McGinnis.” She said loudly.  
“You want to say it any louder?” Max closed the door behind her now.  
“He told me about you two.”  
“There was nothing to tell, We had one night together, that was it.”  
“Was he the guy that called that night? About coming over? Is he Mystery man?”  
“What do you care Dana? You broke up with you. You did, that.”  
“Because I still love him.”  
“Tough,” Max said going back into her apartment.  
Later that night Terry called to check in on Max, He knew he had to make things right with her even if everything had gone to shit with Dana.  
“What is it Terry, I’ve dealt with enough shit tonight.”  
“I told Dana about us…”  
“I know. She just came and confronted me about it.”  
“Look… I’m sorry I caused all this mess.”  
“You know, you're not worth all of this…” She sat back and chuckled a little.  
“You didn’t fight her did you?”  
“No of course not, what good is Batman’s partner in jail.”  
“Good undercover work?” He smiled.  
“Shut up. I can’t believe you pulled me into this shit.”  
“Yeah. I thought I was done with Dana.”  
“Have you ever actually been done with Dana?”  
“No…”  
“She told me She still loved you.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“Tough.”  
“Jesus Max, way to step on her heart.”  
“Your one to talk.”  
“Can I come over?”  
“No way, Tell me about this new case anyway, what were the Jokerz up to?”  
“It’d be better if I could tell you in person.” He smirked.  
“See you in the morning.”  
“I could come through your window.”  
“Goodnight.”  
She hung up and smiled at her phone, even though he had caused all this shit, Terry was still her best friend and even though they had had sex, good sex at that, it wasn’t going to change that part of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry got up the next morning, getting to school sort of early for him, looking for Max he found her in the lab as usual.   
“Morning,” he said dropping his bag to the floor.  
“Morning.”   
“Sleep well last night?”   
“Yeah, I had a great dream about Dana trying to ruin my life," she rolled her eyes.   
“About that…”   
“You need to figure out what you want to do.”   
“Dana said she was done… for good.”   
“Condomless sex will do that to a person.”   
“Am I wrong? She didn’t tell me to stop, or pull out… It’s not like I-“   
“I don’t need the details Terry.”   
“Max, I should have said this from the beginning, I’m not over my ex yet, but I’d like to… get to know you as more than a friend. I’m sorry for treating you like our night together meant nothing.”   
“So cute, Ter, but you're too dramatic for me.”   
“Just one more chance… haven’t you always wanted to be with batman?” he smiled leaning in.   
“Honestly you’re the worse,” she smiled.   
“I know. Can I come see you tonight…after patrol? or you can come to my place. Just to cuddle.”   
“I’ll meet you at your place. Now tell me what the Jokers are up to already.”   
“Right right…”   
Later that night Terry was actually excited to see Max, stopping to pick her up instead of waiting for her to come over.   
“You’re a gentleman tonight," Max said landing next to him.   
“I just thought I should walk you, it's dark out here and ya know…”   
“You’re not getting into my pants tonight, Ter."  
“The night's still young," Terry smiled.  
He opened the door walking straight to his room, opening the window to help her in.   
“Your room’s pretty clean.”   
“That's because I never sleep.”   
“I could see that.”   
“Your mom catches me here she's going to kill me.”   
“I’ll tell her we fell asleep studying.”   
“In the same bed with our clothes off?”   
“I thought you said I wasn’t getting in your pants?”   
“The night's still young.”   
She laid back in his bed finding herself more comfortable then usual as she took in his smell. She hated to admit it but when he asked her out this morning her heart jumped a little.   
“So were you serious about this relationship thing?”   
“Yeah… there wouldn’t be secrets like there were with Dana and I… and…”   
“And what?”   
“I don’t want to say it now…” he blushed.   
“Come on…”   
“I had a bit of a crush on you a while back, but I was with Dana and things were going good… so I just didn’t say anything.”   
“A crush hmm?” she smiled.   
“Shut up.”   
He laid beside her, staring up at the ceiling with her, he was starting to enjoy it. Dana always wanted to go out clubbing, she was high maintenance, but Max seemed to just enjoy time together. Dana being a rich daddy's girl didn’t help either. Max was down to earth and he liked that.   
“And what brought on this little confession time?”   
“I don’t know… the old man said I should tell you my feelings…”   
“He knows?”   
“World's greatest detective.”   
“Right.”   
They stared at the ceiling a little longer, enjoying each others company before Max said what was really on her mind.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings…” she admitted.   
“I know… she’s going to be pissed at us for a while.”   
“You think?”   
“I know. Dana has always held grudges.”   
“She always managed to forgive you pretty quickly.”   
“Can I be honest?”   
“Sure?”   
“I think she only forgave me because she wanted sex…I loved her, and I’m sure she loved me back, but sometimes I felt like she was only getting with me to make her dad mad you know? The guy hated my guts.”   
“You upset his daughter… constantly.”   
“He hated me before all of that started though…”   
“I’d been wondering how you two even got together… you don’t even hang in the same circles.”   
“There was a lot of girls after juvie… Dana happened to be the person that, I don’t know, wasn’t the fakest?”   
“Right…”   
“And you stayed with her though all the break ups?”   
“I guess I liked the drama? I don’t know… it's nice to be wanted.”   
“I get it…”   
“I’m surprised you haven’t been scooped up yet…”   
“No one's interested in me,” she half laughed.   
“What are you talking about? You’re smart and beautiful… and…”   
“A total nerd.”   
“It’s cute.”   
“Gross.”   
She turned towards him now, moving into his chest as they enjoyed the darkness.   
“I feel like I can really be myself around you," she said outloud.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah… since we’re purging our souls…”   
“Yeah?”   
“You were my first.”   
“What?” he sat up.   
“Is something wrong?”   
“No.. why didn’t you tell me…”   
“What? You wouldn’t have slept with me if you knew I was a virgin?” Her tone was getting angrier.   
“No… no… I just… I would have been softer with you… not as pushy… I…”   
It all clicked for him now, it could never be just sex, no matter how much he said it out loud it wasn’t, not under those circumstances.   
“What?” she asked, interrupting his train of thought.   
“Max, you should have told me.”   
“For what? So you could be like all the other guys?”   
“What are you talking about?”   
“No one wants to take a girl's virginity. The minute you say something, it’s like somethings wrong with you. Their dicks go limp and they stop calling… I was either a prude or unfuckable.”   
“Well girls….are…”   
“What? What are we?”   
“You guys only have sex if you're in love right?”   
“Who told you that? Your dad?”   
He stayed silent as she called him out.   
“Maybe.”   
They both laughed at each other now as Terry pulled her in more. She had no issue moving deeper into the darkness as she got comfortable on his chest. He kissed her gently on the forehead.   
“You sleeping here?”   
“I don’t have a choice.”   
He got up, turning the light on as he tossed her one of his shirts before stripping down to just his boxers.   
“Dana ever wear this?” she asked taking her clothes off.   
“Dana never spent the night,” he replied walking over to the light switch.  
“Make sure you set your alarm… your mom will freak…”   
“I got it, I got it.”   
He got back in bed with her, pulling the cover over them as they fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Max and Terry awoke to the sound of his mom and brother moving about the house.  
“I wasn’t supposed to stay this late,” she whispered to him.  
“Stay here, get dressed; I’ll distract them and get you out the door.”  
They shared a kiss before Terry went out fake yawning. After getting her out of the room, he opened the door for her right as his mom was coming out of that bathroom.  
“Hi Max," she smirked.  
“Mrs. McGennis, good morning, how are you?” Max spoke as she tried to pretend they weren't just caught them.  
“I’d be in a better mood if I didn’t just see a girl sneaking out my house.”  
“I told you I should have taken the window…” Max said.  
“And risk falling? That window is tricky with just one person,” Terry said.  
“I was young once… so I’ll let it go. Max grab a plate while I talk to Terry.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
She pulled Terry off to one side now a little concerned with her son.  
“So… Max…?” She questioned.  
“In all honestly nothing happened…”  
“I’m not talking about that. Is Dana okay with you dating such a close friend?”  
“It doesn’t matter what Dana thinks anymore.”  
“Terry, it's sort of soon right? You and Dana…”  
“I know what I want… Max and I are taking things slow. Getting to know each other.”  
“With Mr. Wayne though are you going-“  
“Max knows about and understands my job with Mr. Wayne.”  
“Alright…”  
Max and Terry walked to school holding hands, finding themselves a bit enthralled with each other as they didn’t notice Dana approaching them.  
“One night? Yeah right,” Dana said to Terry.  
“Seriously Dana?” Terry replied.  
“You said it was one night and so did you, Max, now you're holding hands?”  
“Get over it!” Max said pushing past.  
“You were supposed to be my friend," she frowned.  
“And you were supposed to love me, but instead you’ve been running around making me jealous and harassing Max. Leave us alone,” Terry said.  
“Us? I knew it," Dana said.  
“Let's go, Max…” Terry said turning around.  
“I’m pregnant, Terry,” Dana blurted out.  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I took a test, you moron.”  
“I’m going to let you two figure this out…” Max said starting to back away.  
“No, you should stay, you're going to be a step mom after all," Dana said.  
“Have you gone to the doctor?” Terry asked.  
“Not yet, why you want to come with or something?”  
“Are you keeping the baby?”  
“You’d like if I got rid of it, wouldn’t you?”  
“I’m not saying that… I just… Does anyone else know?”  
“Just my-“  
“McGennis!” Mr. Tan came stomping up towards them.  
“Hello Mr. Tan…”  
“Don’t Mr. Tan me, you little piece of shit! You knock up my daughter and disappear?”  
“Of course not! She just told me she was pregnant, we’re broken up and-“  
“Listen here, Dana had a good life going until you showed up, and even after she’s finally gotten rid of you still managed to stick around!” He grabbed Terry by collar.  
“Mr. Tan, I assure you…”  
“How would you feel, if some punk with no fucking future got your baby girl pregnant huh? How?”  
“Dad, stop!” Dana said pulling on her father.  
They were making a scene now, their classmates whispered and snickered as they watched it all unravel with Terry at the center.  
“Dad, can we just go please?” She was in tears from the embarrassment.  
“Tell whatever parent at home you have or lack there of to call me.” He said letting Terry’s shirt go.  
“Dana, call me if you need-“ Terry started, but was cut off by the dirty look Dana gave him.  
“Good one McGinnis.” Nelson shouted from the crowd.  
“Let's go, Ter, we gotta get to class.” Max said pulling him into the school.  
Terry couldn’t focus the whole day. Pregnant? Dana was carrying his child and he had no idea what was going to happen. Was she keeping it? Was she going to let him be there? He thought of his dad now, who would probably disappointed in him if he knew he was going to be a father at 17.  
“Everything okay?” Bruce asked as Terry walked into the batcave.  
“As okay as things are going to be…”  
“Doesn’t sound like it. Max, doing okay?”  
“Max isn’t the problem.”  
“Messed up big, didn’t you?”  
“Big isn’t the word; monumental is.”  
“That bad?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Who's pregnant?”  
“Dana…” Terry sighed.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Hell if I know, I want her to make her choice but… I can't be batman and a father.”  
“I understand.”  
“Her dad was so pissed, told me I ruined his daughter, I don’t want her to be a single mother. I just can’t wrap my head around being a teen dad, I could barely make time for her; how am I supposed to make time for a kid? Mom’s gonna murder me.”  
“Well, not that you asked for it, but I’ll cover anything you need.”  
“Nah, I couldn’t accept that. You pay me enough.”  
“What I pay plus Dana not having a salary is not enough to raise a child. Send me any bills.”  
“You serious?”  
“Even Dick’s kids get a check or two from grandpa Bruce,” he smiled.  
After patrol Terry came in the front door to find his mom sitting at the kitchen table. She was never up this late. she looked at him with cold eyes, sipping her wine waiting for him to sit first.  
“Hey mom…”  
“Sit down Terry.”  
“I was actually going to get to bed… Got some-“  
“Terrence. Sit. Down.”  
He pulled out a chair, sitting across from her, he wanted a little more time before telling her, but it seemed as though someone had beat him to it.  
“Is it true?”  
“Is what true?”  
“You know what I’m asking about.”  
“Who told you?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Answer my question.”  
“It looks like it. She said she’s going to the doctor next week.”  
“Honestly, Terry, juvie and now this. I’m not sure what to do anymore.”  
“It was a mistake, I didn’t do it on purpose.”  
“I’m sure you had a good time with her on purpose.” She got up, too pissed at her son to continue the conversation she left him in the kitchen by himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, this took forever to update! I promise I didn't abandon the fic! Happy new year, and hope you're all doing well and staying safe!

Terry laid back on his bed, thinking of Bruce’s offer; he’d have to find something full time or work for him full time. He looked at his phone, calling Dana again he was lucky that she had picked up this time instead of her father.  
“What do you want?” Her voice was clearly shaken.  
“I wanted to know if you were okay?”  
He could still hear her father ranting and raving in the background,  
“Things are…”  
“Is that damn delinquent?” he called to her.  
“No, it’s Chelsea, Dad.”  
“Can we meet somewhere? Talk this out? All this stress can’t be good.”  
“You get an hour.”  
They meet up at a burger joint, Dana walked in with bags under her eyes, wearing something comfortable and he barely recognized her.  
“You hungry?” he offered.  
“No…”  
“Some fries and a shake sound good?”  
She nodded sitting at a table, he returned with their food on a try-finally taking a good look at her.  
“Look, I want to be honest, I was surprised when you told me. But I’m not mad or anything; if you want to have the baby I’m going to support you.”  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“Dana, you know I wouldn’t do that about something so important.”  
“I know… my dad’s going crazy and I miss my mom. I wish…”  
“Yeah, my dad would probably be pretty pissed but still be calm. Mom’s just…”  
“Yeah one parent households can be rough,” she said showing him a small smile.  
“So what do you want to do?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“About the baby? Do you want to keep it? Put it up for adoption?”  
“I don’t know really… I just found out last week, I wasn’t even going to tell my dad but he picked up the phone while I was telling Chelsea.”  
“Well if you want to then our bills… can be taken care of…” He said thinking of Mr. Wayne.  
“Taken care of? Thanks, I guess, but I’m not worried about the money…”  
“Really? Then what?”  
“My life’s going to change, my body… I won’t be able to party or do anything anymore, you know? I gotta tell friends I gotta go home early to take care of my kid, and what guy wants to date a chick with a kid?”  
“I’m fine with whatever decision you make. What’s your dad saying?”  
“When he’s not talking about my life being ruined, he’s telling me that I’m going to have this baby…” she said finishing her fries.  
“Seriously?”  
“Said I deserve it for indulging in the activities I did; that even though it happened early and I’m unmarried, having a kid will keep me home and that’s what he wants.”  
“Your pops is just as controlling as ever, you know that?”  
“Yeah, what’s your mom saying?”  
“Nothing. She told me she didn’t know what she was going to do with me; I’ve been waiting on her to kick me out of the house.”  
“She’s said nothing at all?”  
“I can tell she’s disappointed but she’s probably just unsure of everything.”  
“And Max?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She must be upset…”  
“I haven’t talked to her about it. Let’s not talk about her right now.”  
“Trouble in paradise?”  
“Don’t want to upset you and the baby… the first trimester is very important.”  
“How would you know?”  
“My mom was pregnant with Matt when I was like 10.”  
“I just wish this was over…” she said pulling her knees to her chest.  
“You’re not the only one. If you need a ride somewhere or just some support… call me. I gotta get going.”  
“Plans with Max?”  
“We honestly didn’t think this would turn into something. You and I broke up. Max and I flirted a little and slept together. I promise there was nothing going on while you and I were dating.”  
“She better than me?”  
“Is Nelson better than me?”  
“Goodbye, McGinnis,” she replied in a flat tone.  
He left her; going home he was sure his mom would want him there even if she wasn’t talking to him.  
When he walked in the door he found her standing by the kitchen window looking out it; she looked as if she was mentally exhausted, pretending not to notice him when he walked in. He walked past after greeting his little brother, laying back in his bed he managed to fall asleep, being woken up for dinner.  
“Where’s the twerp?” he asked noticing that Matt wasn’t around.  
“I sent him to a friend’s. Terry… what is she going to do?”  
“She’s not sure yet, she’s scared…her dad’s pushing her in one direction but he only making things worse.”  
“And you? Are you ready to be a father?”  
“Her dad’s pushing her towards having it… I don’t want her to regret this kid you know? Because her dad forced it on her, thinks it’s going to stop her from going out or something, said she deserves this.”  
“You haven’t answered my question.”  
“It’s up to her, whatever she chooses-”  
“Terry, do you want to have this baby? Are you ready to be a father?”  
“Yeah, I want the kid. Dad would have told me to take responsibility.”  
“Sometimes taking responsibility is not bringing a child into this world when you’re not ready and can’t provide for it. Terry, it’s okay if you don’t want this baby; you’re 17, you’re on-track to graduate, and you have a nice job with Mr. Wayne. I know we talk about doing this and doing that, but if Dana decides that having this baby isn’t best for her then you’re allowed to agree.”  
“I’ll be 18 in a couple of months…Mr. Wayne said-”  
“Mr. Wayne isn’t going to be staying up with the baby, missing school when the baby is sick. Co-parenting isn’t as easy as it seems. Just talk this out. I’ll support whatever choice you make.”  
“Isn’t it the right thing to do? To have this baby?”  
“There is no right or wrong in this situation, there are only variables and an answer.”  
“What if I don’t want it and she does or it’s the other way around?”  
“Then we’ll figure it out.” She kissed his forehead before taking his plate from the table.  
Terry went back to his room, going out the window he decided to go on patrol earlier than he normally did.  
“Needed to clear your head?” Bruce asked as he entered the cave.  
“You went on patrol to do that?”  
“More often than not. How are things at home?”  
“Mom’s calmed down, Dana’s confused, I haven’t talked to Max. I’d honestly just like to bust a few skulls tonight.”  
“The Jokerz are probably going to make their move tonight, so you’ll probably get the chance too.”  
Terry smiled, being Batman sometimes felt like a chore, but for the first time in a while, it felt refreshing.  
He caught the Jokerz as they were breaking into the place, getting into an all-out brawl with them causing him to get pretty beat up; though he won at the end of the night, he was sure he’d be sore in the morning.  



End file.
